This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Test an environmental obesogen model for relevance to obesity and metabolic syndrome diseases (diabetes, hypertension, cardiovascular disease). Specifically, we will test whether organotins (e.g. tributyltin chloride) are able to promote adipocyte differentiation and lipid accumulation in preadipocyte cell lines, primary mouse cell cultures and in vivo using fluorescence immunohistochemistry. The LFD will assist in establishing protocols for co-localization of cell markers (Hoechst, anti-BrdU, lipid stains).